Schooled
by phinstrael
Summary: Übersetzung! Lege dich nie mit einem Ravenclaw an! Pre-Slash TR/HP


ÜBERSETZUNG!

**Titel**: Schooled

**Originalautor**: WyrdSmith

**Link zum Original**: www . fanfiction . net/s/7899682/1/

**Status**: Dieser Oneshot hier ist der erste einer Serie von Oneshots und in sich theoretisch abgeschlossen.

**Disclaimer**_: Weder Harry Potter noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction (mit Einverständnis der Autorin) lediglich._

**Zusammenfassung: **Lege dich nie mit einem Ravenclaw an!

**Warnungen:** Pre-Slash (TR/HP), Erwähnung von sexueller Handlung, Kraftausdrücke

Zu erwähnen wäre hierbei noch um Verwirrungen vorzubeugen: Harry, die Rumtreiber und einige Schüler aus Harry's Generation, leben in dieser Geschichte im Jahr 1945.

Es ist von Vorteil, euer Wissen darüber in welchem Jahr wer, wann und wo geboren wurde, beiseite zu schieben.

Erläuterungen von Worten oder Phrasen die mit einem Stern gekennzeichnet wurden, gibt es am Ende als Anhang.

Hier noch ein ganz, ganz, ganz liebes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin!

* * *

**Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei; Februar 1945**

Es war Professor Slytherins Idee gewesen. Jeden zweiten Freitag hielten der Professor für die Dunklen Künste Marvolo Slytherin, der Professor für Verteidigung Abraxas Malfoy und der Zaubertrankprofessor Tobias Prince einen dreistündigen langen kombinierten Unterricht für die Schüler der siebten Klasse. Der Zweck dieses Unterrichts war es, den Schülern beizubringen, ihre Studien der einzelnen Fächer miteinander zu verbinden. Es gab ihnen, hoffentlich, ein solides Grundwissen, um länger gegen Gellert Grindelwalds angeheuerten Attentätern überleben zu können, sollten sie ihnen je begegnen.

Diese Sorge war nun allerdings nicht mehr von Belang, da Grindelwald, als er das einzige Mal Großbritannien als Dunkler Lord betrat – sich selbst und seine Elite in einer brutalen Kriegserklärung in die Winkelgasse apparierend – der kombinierten Kraft von Albus Dumbledore und Marvolo Slytherin unmittelbar zum Opfer fiel. Diese beiden ergaben ein erschreckend effizientes Team. Ihre jeweiligen politischen Anhänger folgten ihren Anführern und standen den beiden mit ihren eigenen Bemühungen gegen die Elite tatkräftig zur Seite, während sich Dumbledore und Slytherin mit Grindelwald duellierten.

Daraufhin sandten sie die schwelenden Überreste der Elite und dem... neulich in Ruhestand getretenen... ehemaligen Dunklen Lord Grindelwald inmitten des restlichen Überbleibsel von Grindelwalds Armee. Die Mitteilung von der Zauberergemeinschaft aus Großbritannien war klar und deutlich, und es wurde dem Rest der Welt bewusst, dass diese zwei politischen Machtkräfte keine Probleme damit hatten ihre Kräfte zu vereinen, um jegliche Bedrohung gegen ihre Nation oder ihrer Leute zurückzustoßen. Diese Tatsache hatte nicht wenige überrascht, da immer eine feine Spur von Gewalt in der Gegensätzlichkeit zwischen der hell orientierten Phönix Partei und der dunkel / neutral orientierten Vol de Mort Partei herrschte. Diese Feindseligkeiten waren überwiegend für den politischen Schauplatz reserviert, jedoch hatten beide Parteien große Anteile an gut trainierten Zauberern und Hexern.

Während der Zeugnisaussage in der anschließenden Sitzung der IBZ (Internationaler Bund der Zauberei *) legten beide, Lord Phönix und Lord Vol de Mort, einen exzellenten Standpunkt dar. Jede ihrer politischen Parteien war danach benannt, den Tod, das größte Hindernis von allen, zu überwinden. Warum also würden sie es nicht auch schaffen, jede andere Herausforderung auf ihrem Weg zu meistern?

An diesem kalten Februartag war die Nachmittagsklasse des kombinierten Unterrichts in den letzten dreißig Minuten in einfache Interaktion miteinander übergegangen. Die drei Professoren verpflichteten ihre Schüler dazu, diese Zeit in der Woche dazu zu nutzen, mit den Mitgliedern anderer Häuser zu reden. Es war ihnen wichtig, dass sie lernten, Menschen, die andere Ideale hegten, zu verstehen und damit umzugehen.

Deshalb waren die Slytherins und Gryffindors derzeit in einer kleinen Gruppe versammelt und diskutierten recht verspannt über unwichtige Dinge, wie das Abendessen oder gar Mode. Die drei Professoren wiederum standen wachsam neben dem Pult an der Vorderseite des Klassenzimmers und unterhielten sich leise unter einem abhörsicheren Schutzzauber. Dass Malfoy und Prince von ihrem alten Freund und politischen Führer Aufträge gegeben wurden, spielte absolut keine Rolle.

Diese umfassende ruhige Diskussion wurde durch drei feste Klopfer auf die Klassenzimmertüre unterbrochen. Kurz überrascht, bat Professor Voldemort den Ankömmling mit seiner unverwechselbaren tiefen Stimme herein.

Froh über eine Unterbrechung ihrer eher erzwungenen Unterhaltung, wandte sich jeder zur Türe, als diese sich langsam öffnete und das unverwechselbare chaotische schwarze Haar und die strahlenden grünen Augen des Schandflecks aus Ravenclaw, Hadrian Morgan, in ihr Sichtfeld trat.

Hadrian Morgan war ein Student im siebten Jahrgang.

Was von ihm bekannt war, war, dass er in einem Muggelwaisenhaus in einer der ärmeren Gegenden Londons aufwuchs und dort im Alter von drei Jahren hingebracht wurde, als seine Mutter, Rowena Morgan, plötzlich verstarb. Er war das uneheliche Kind eines Potters, und trotz der generellen Abneigung, die viele für Hadrian empfanden, war die Tatsache, dass das magische Kind eines Zauberers aus dem Hause Potter zum Verrotten in einer Muggelhölle zurückgelassen wurde, nicht gut von der Bevölkerung aufgenommen worden. Außerdem verhinderte das Haus Potter, dass der Junge seine Hogwartsbriefe bekam und ließ ihn so in der Gnade des öffentlichen Muggel-Schulsystems. Es war nur der eigene Aufwand des Jungen, über seine seltsamen Fähigkeiten nachzuforschen und sich selbst zu trainieren, welches die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministerium für Zauberei erlangte und ihm somit einen Platz in Hogwarts sicherte.

Trotz seines eher unansehnlichen Zustandes und schon beinahe schmerzlicher Schüchternheit, hatte sich Hadrian zumindest den Respekt der Professoren und dem Großteil seines Hauses erkämpft. Und das nur durch die Tatsache, dass er sich selbst, durch die Benutzung von Logik, Beobachtung und einer beachtlichen Menge an Selbstdisziplin, über das Level eines durchschnittlichen Siebtklässlers hinaus trainierte. Selbst ohne den Zugang zu nützlichen Büchern oder anderen Ressourcen über Magie, hatte der junge Mann keine Probleme damit, sich in den Alltag auf Hogwarts, oder in den Lehrplan für die siebte Klasse, einzuleben. Meistens wurde er in der Bibliothek gesehen, oder er schrieb einfach in einer seiner zahlreichen Zeitschriften. Er war ein publizierender Autor und durch verschiedene Gedichte, Geschichten und Forschungen für beide, Muggel und Zaubererwelt, verdiente er sich ein paar Galleonen, die er für sich selbst ausgeben konnte.

Nichtsdestotrotz wurde Hadrian von den Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs als nichts weiter als ein schlechter Witz angesehen, und er diente als beliebtes Ziel für Spott und jeglicher Schikane. Er verteidigte sich nie, sprach im Unterricht nicht, und wanderte generell als schlecht angezogener Geist durch das Schloss. Das letzte Beispiel an Schikane von den Siebtklässlern aus Gryffindor geriet schnell außer Kontrolle und endete für Hadrian mit einem längeren Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel und ganzen fünfundzwanzig Punkten Abzug für Gryffindor. Professor Slytherin war außer sich vor Wut gewesen, sogar noch mehr als der Hauslehrer Professor Flitwick, über die offensichtliche Bevorzugung des Direktors. Die anschließende 'Lösung' des alten Mannes, die Hadrian zwang, noch mehr mit den Gryffindors zu interagieren, und sie mit ihm, indem er einen verpflichtenden Schreibwettbewerb veranstalten sollte, der anschließend von Hadrian bewertet werden sollte, wurde von den Gryffindors eher schlecht als recht angenommen. Es war nur Flitwicks direkte Warnung an die Löwen, dass er persönlich dafür sorgen würde, sie Hippogreifendreck putzen zu lassen, das die Löwen von einer weiteren Attacke gegen den angeschlagenen Jungen abhielt.

Hadrians Bemühungen um den Schreibwettbewerb brachte ihm etwas Respekt von den Slytherins ein, inklusive der Professoren. Er hatte den Wettbewerb so aufgebaut, dass er im Interesse der Gryffindors lag. Die Wahl des Themas, das Maximum an Worte und so weiter. Er hatte sogar dafür gesorgt, dass der Beitrag des Gewinners in einem Magazin veröffentlicht wurde, und bot sogar eine Galleone – aus seiner eigenen Tasche – als Preis für den ersten Platz. Trotzdem, das unhöfliche Kichern und die allgemeine unterdrückte Vorfreude der Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor, vor allem während dieser letzten Stunde, war sehr offensichtlich und ziemlich irritierend gewesen. Sie hatten einen neuen Weg gefunden, um den Jungen seine Bemühungen bereuen zu lassen.

Als der ärmlich gekleidete Hadrian im Türrahmen der Klasse auftauchte, fegte eine Welle böswilliges Gekicher durch die Gryffindors. Der junge Mann trug abgetragene Roben aus zweiter Hand, ausgewaschene Hosen und seltsame Muggelschuhe mit Schnürsenkel. Wie immer waren seine schwarzen Haare wild und zerzaust, und die grünen Augen leuchteten beinahe zu hell im Kontrast zu der blassen Haut. Was aber die Aufmerksamkeit der Professoren erlangte, war der Ausdruck purer Entschlossenheit auf dem schmalen Gesicht, als er das Kichern ignorierte, und sich völlig auf die Professoren konzentrierte.

„Verzeihen Sie. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie hätten nichts dagegen, wenn ich die Zeit der offenen Diskussion dieser Klasse nutze, um das Ergebnis des Schreibwettbewerbs bekannt zu geben?"

Freudiges Kichern und Flüstern fegte durch den Raum. Marvolo brachte die Schüler allerdings mit einem niederschmetternden Blick sofort zum Schweigen. Abraxas und Tobias sahen neugierig zu, als ihr alter Freund und Anführer dem jungen schüchternen Mann, einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf. Wie immer würden sie dem folgen, wohin Slytherin sie führte.

Oberflächlich gesehen sah es wie eine schlechte Idee aus, den Gryffindors noch mehr Munition zu geben; jedoch würde es zumindest in ihrer Anwesenheit geschehen, somit konnten sie von ihrem Einfluss Gebrauch machen, um die Gryffindors zum Benehmen zu zwingen.

Was ihn anging, hatte Marvolo Slytherin den starken Eindruck, dass der junge Hadrian genau wusste, was er tat. Der routinierte Politiker konzentrierte sich eher auf die Körpersprache und die leuchtenden Augen, anstatt des ablenkenden Aussehens. Nach einigen Augenblicken nickte er und winkte Hadrian nach vorne, während er sich an die restlichen Schüler wandte und ihnen befahl: „Kehrt auf eure Plätze zurück und benehmt euch, oder ihr bekommt Nachsitzen, mit mir persönlich." Diese Drohung hatte Wirkung; niemand, nicht mal die Schlangen selbst, wollten Nachsitzen mit Professor Slytherin. Nachsitzen mit ihm war immer unvergesslich.

Die Gryffindors warfen sich gegenseitig ein unheilvolles Grinsen zu, während sie an den Tischen der mittleren Reihe Platz nahmen. Die Slytherins verteilten sich an die Tische an der rechten Seite, da die linke für größere Vorführungen freigehalten wurde.

Als die drei Professoren vor den Slytherins zu stehen kamen, ging Hadrian ruhig zur Vorderseite des Raumes. Wildes Gekicher brach aus, als die Schüler erkannten, dass Hadrian einfach zu klein war, um richtig gesehen werden zu können. Unbeeindruckt platzierte Hadrian nur eine Hand auf dem Lehrertisch hinter ihm, sprang und landete geschmeidig auf der Marmoroberfläche.

Die lässige Anmut und einfache Lösung dieses Problems ließ die Löwen vorübergehend verstummen und gewann ein kleines Lächeln von den Slytherins und den Professoren. Die drei tauschten stumme Blicke aus, bevor sie sich wieder Hadrian zuwandten, um zu sehen, was er als nächstes tat.

Nachdem er eine Mappe hervorgeholt hatte, blätterte Hadrian für einen Moment durch die Pergamente, als müsste er erst all seinen Mut zusammennehmen. Marvolo war beeindruckt von der stillen Stärke, die der junge Mann hier bewies; seine Zurückhaltung war dem Lehrkörper durchaus bekannt und wurde dem harten Leben, das er bei dem Abschaum der Muggelgesellschaft gezwungen war zu leben, zugeschrieben. Auf die Pergamente in seiner Hand starrend, begann er zu reden.

„Wie ihr wisst, war das Thema der Einträge jedem einzelnen Schüler überlassen. Ich habe euch nur darum gebeten über etwas zu schreiben, was ihr wirklich mögt, und dass ihr den Eintrag in Form einer Geschichte schreibt. Es erscheint mir, als wäre das Thema, das ihr Löwen am meisten mögt, anschaulicher Sex."

Lautes Gelächter brach von den Gryffindors aus, während die Professoren nur verdutzt blinzelten. Die Slytherins lachten auch ein wenig, als sie erkannten, was genau die Gryffindors getan hatten. Offenbar hatten sie, zusammen als eine Gruppe, jeweils eine pornographische Geschichte geschrieben, im Wissen darüber, dass der bescheidene, schüchterne Hadrian dazu gezwungen war jeden Eintrag zu lesen, und zu bewerten. In gewisser Weise war es eine belustigende Vergeltung. Wenn auch in Hinsicht gegenüber den Bemühungen des jungen Mannes, fair und ermutigend zu sein, nicht sehr fördernd. Es war eher ein Beweis für die Grobheit des siebten Jahrgangs der Gryffindors.

Marvolo tauschte finstere Blicke mit seinen zwei Freunden aus. Das war nur ein weiteres Beispiel des ungezügelten und schlechten Benehmens der Gryffindors. Sie wussten, dass sie damit auch vor Dumbledore durchkommen würden. Dieser würde ihnen für ihre 'kreativen Streichfähigkeiten' nur auf den Rücken klopfen. Ohne das Bedürfnis für Worte, vereinbarten die drei Professoren, die Gryffindors für ihre letzte Missetat büßen zu lassen. Ihre Entscheidung verwandelte sich in einen ernsten Entschluss, als Hadrian diskret ein Pergament zu Marvolo schob. Er nahm es an sich, las es und deutete Abraxas und Tobias es ebenfalls zu lesen. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke verwandelten sich in die perfekten Masken eines wahren Slytherins, als sie realisierten, dass sie ein schlecht verschleiertes Geständnis von Cormac McLaggen, für einen ungelösten sexuellen Übergriff, der letztes Jahr gegen einen Zweitklässler in Hufflepuff statt fand, vor sich hatten. Marvolo platzierte das belastende Pergament unauffällig in seiner inneren Robentasche und nickte Hadrian zu.

McLaggens freie Tage waren gezählt. Selbst wenn er zur Tatzeit minderjährig gewesen war, und somit nicht nach Askaban gebracht werden würde, sein Vater war immer noch der Leiter der Auroren, Adam McLaggen. Außerdem war er einer von Marvolos besten Männern.

Neugierig über den jungen Hadrian Morgan, der wortwörtlich mit offenen Augen in eine Löwen - und Schlangengrube gewandert war, wandte er sich wieder dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, während das Kichern und abfällige Lachen der Gryffindors immer noch durch das Klassenzimmer hallte.

Lässig auf dem Lehrertisch sitzend, schien Hadrian unbeeinflusst von dem Lachen.

In dem Wissen, wie schwer diese Erfahrung sein musste, erhöhte sich der Respekt der Slytherins im Angesicht von Hadrians Gelassenheit nur noch mehr. Bis jetzt zeigte er sich mit mehr Anmut, als viele der reinblütigen Löwen, je besitzen würden. Der Einzige, der nicht wissende Blicke und Ellbogenstöße austauschte, war Neville Longbottom. Dieser schien sich für das Verhalten der Mitschüler seines Hauses eher zu schämen.

Hadrian sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf, und die Gryffindors, die auch nur ein Stück situationsbedingtes Bewusstsein besaßen, lief ein kühler Schauer über den Rücken. Auf der rechten Seite der Klasse, hoben sich die Augenbrauen der Slytherins interessiert. Unnatürlich grüne Augen schweiften über die kichernden Schüler vor ihm, und stoppten immer wieder mal, als er anfing zu sprechen.

„Bevor ich bekannt gebe, wer gewonnen hat, denke ich, ist es angemessen erst über einige dieser Essays zu diskutieren."

Das wilde Gekicher stoppte abrupt und die Aufmerksamkeit der sechzehn Gryffindors fokussierte sich augenblicklich auf den gelassenen jungen Mann. Was? Was hatte er gesagt? Beginnende Proteste wurden sofort von strengen Blicken der Professoren im Keim erstickt.

„Lasst uns mit Lavender Brown anfangen, in Ordnung?" Hadrian lächelte der immer blasser werdenden jungen Frau sanft zu. „Ms. Brown, deine sexuellen Fantasien beinhalten Voyeurismus. Ich applaudiere deinem Mut, so offen darüber sprechen zu können. Lass uns deinen Eintrag näher betrachten." Offensichtlich sah er ihren flehenden Gesichtsausdruck und die panischen Blicke für Hilfe nicht. „Du hast eine Geschichte geschrieben, in der eine siebzehnjährige, blauäugige Brünette namens 'Violet' – das ist doch richtig, oder nicht, Lavender? - vorkommt." Grinsen formten sich auf den Gesichtern der Slytherins als die siebzehnjährige, blauäugige Lavender widerwillig nickte. Ihre brünetten Haare fielen ihr dabei ins Gesicht. Hadrian fuhr unbarmherzig fort: „Also, Lavender, 'Violet' mag es offensichtlich beim Sex zwischen zwei Jungen zuzusehen. Sie war also gerade dabei in das Badezimmer der Jungen in dem 'Schlangenschlafsaal' an der 'Schweinehundschule für Magie' zu gehen... im übrigen finde ich die Namen sehr interessant."

Dieses Mal war Hadrians Lächeln eine Spur breiter. „Und während ihrer vollkommen unbeabsichtigten Reise in dieses Badezimmer, sieht sie zwei Männer – einen 'Luscious Manboy' und einen 'Sends-us King' – in heißer Aktion gegen das Waschbecken."

Die beiden Siebtklässler Lucius Malfoy und Severus Prince warfen der in sich schrumpfenden jungen Frau Todesblicke zu. Professor Malfoy presste sein Kiefer fest zusammen in der Bemühung, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er schaffte es, trotz der offensichtlichen Belustigung in seinen Augen, einen strengen Ausdruck zu bewahren. Professor Prince verschränkte sofort seine Arme und vergrub seine Nägel tief in sein eigenes Fleisch, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten.

„Die zwei 'Schlangen' fangen dann an zu... wie hast du es beschrieben?" Hadrian tat so, als würde er über das Pergament in seinen Händen lesen. Als er die Passage, die er suchte fand, meinte er: „Ah! Hier ist es. Sie fingen an ihre schlanken, männlichen Körper heftig aneinander zu stoßen und sich ihre steifen Erektionen zu reiben und..." Eine Augenbraue hob sich in gespielter Verwirrung als er näher auf das Pergament spähte, dann wieder aufsah und zweifelnd sagte: „... und dann fingen sie an zu weinen. Wie... gefühlvoll von den beiden." Mittlerweile waren Lucius' und Severus' Blicke auf Lavender voller purem Hass. Die restlichen Gryffindors saßen wie versteinert auf ihren Plätzen und hofften nur, nicht als nächstes zum Opfer zu werden.

Grüne Augen betrachteten Lavender Brown vorsichtig, bevor sich ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes formte. „Nun, ich werde nicht weiter ins Detail gehen, Ms. Brown." Er wartete kurz, um die Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, bevor er fort fuhr: „Ich werde den Rest einfach zusammenfassen." Und ihr Gesicht fiel zurück in einen Ausdruck purer Verzweiflung. „Der Rest der Geschichte – alle zehn Seiten davon – beinhaltet wiederholtes Masturbieren von Violet, während Luscious und Sends-us auf verschiedene und kreative Art und Weise miteinander vögeln. Ich fand die Sache mit dem Wasserhahn besonders interessant. Die Anzahl der Orgasmen aller Drei ist wirklich monumental, wenn nicht sogar gefährlich, sollte es im wirklichen Leben passieren. Aber das ist doch die Freude an Fiktion, nicht wahr?" Er stoppte kurz und wartete deutlich auf eine Antwort von Lavender. Auf ihr widerwilliges Nicken hin, fügte er forsch hinzu: „Nun, eine liebliche Geschichte! Ich applaudiere dir wirklich zu deinem Mut! Weiter gehts." Die Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht war gemäßigt von der Demütigung, die sie erleiden musste und der Tatsache, dass sie zu viel Angst davor hatte, zu den Slytherins oder den Professoren zu sehen.

Die Gryffindors verweilten in ihrer Starre und hofften sich somit aus der Schusslinie zu bewegen, als Hadrian abermals durch die Pergamente blätterte. Es war wie russisches Roulette, nur dass die Waffe auf sie gerichtet wurde. Nicht gut. Mehr als nur einer der Löwen begann, den neuesten Drang, den hässlichen Ravenclaw zu demütigen, zu bereuen. Das ging mehr als nur von hinten los!

Sirius Black schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig in Verleugnung, als er von einem hellen, grünen Blick fixiert wurde. Verdammt! Er war es, der die Idee mit dem Porno hatte, und seit dem Moment, in dem Lavender zur Zielscheibe wurde, wusste er genau, was Hadrian vorhatte. Der Ravenclaw wollte die Pornographie jedes einzelnen Anstifters dieses Streiches offenbaren. Er fühlte sich so, wie Regulus sich gefühlt haben musste, jedes Mal wenn er erkannte, dass Sirius einen neuen Streich für seinen Bruder hatte. Wie eine Zielscheibe, und verdammt verängstigt. Das Gefühl verdammt zu sein wuchs nur weiter, als er in seinem Kopf nochmal das durchging, was er geschrieben hatte.

Hadrian ignorierte den flehenden Blick und lächelte. „Sirius Black." Alleine wie er den Namen sagte, versprach nichts Gutes. „Deine Geschichte ist autobiographisch!"

Die Slytherins kicherten, als Sirius panisch jaulte: „Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist nur eine Geschichte über jemand anderen!" Hadrian schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Aber, aber, Sirius. Du erklärst zu Beginn, dass diese Geschichte über deine eigenen Erfahrungen ist. Du hast sogar deinen Namen genannt. Und dann gehst du noch ins nähere Detail über verschiedene sexuelle Begegnungen, die du hattest, inklusive eines Vierers mit allen deinen Rumtreiberfreunden. Ich gratuliere dir zu deinem Mut... und deiner Flexibilität!" Drei entsetzte Augenpaare aus den Reihen der Löwen richteten sich auf Sirius. James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew waren augenblicklich das Subjekt spekulativer Blicke von jedem einzelnen aus dem Raum. Das Schlimmste für die meisten waren die Blicke der fies grinsenden Slytherins. James Potter allerdings, störte vielmehr der entfernte, leere Blick, den er von Peter Pettigrew erhielt. Gruselig.

Die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich augenblicklich wieder auf Hadrian, als der junge Mann im Nachhinein hinzufügte: „Natürlich, war ich persönlich am meisten von der Fantasie erstaunt, in der du von Professor Minerva McGonagall in ihrer Animagusform geleckt wirst. Deine lebendige Beschreibung davon, wie dich die raue Katzenzunge zu einem unglaublichen Orgasmus bringt, war ein wirklich außergewöhnlich schön geschriebenes literarisches Meisterwerk."

Die angewiderte Stille wurde durch den dumpfen Ton von Sirius Blacks auf den Tisch aufschlagenden Kopf unterbrochen, und einem Ausbruch von Gelächter von den Slytherins, und sogar von einigen Gryffindors. Professor Slytherin hatte eine Hand fest auf seinem Mund gepresst, und seine Arme waren so normal wie möglich verschränkt, während er versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Neben ihm hatte Abraxas es bereits aufgegeben, seine eisige Maske zu bewahren und lachte, über die Vorstellung, wie wohl die Reaktion von Gryffindors Hauslehrerin über diese Information ausfallen würde, leise in seine Hände. Auf Tobias' Gesicht war reine Abscheu zu sehen, und es spiegelte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes Severus.

Auf dem Lehrertisch hatte Hadrian seine Beine graziös übereinander geschlagen und wartete geduldig darauf, dass sich alle wieder beruhigten.

Das Rascheln der Pergamente wirkte wahre Wunder dabei, als die hoch amüsierten Slytherins und die entsetzten Gryffindors auf die nächste Offenbarung warteten. Die Spannung stieg immer weiter an, während der junge Mann ruhig durch die Papiere blätterte, bevor er schließlich ein Pergament mit Daumen und Zeigefinger herauszog.

„Ronald Weasley." Der unattraktive, jähzornige Rotschopf wurde blass, was den Sommersprossenteppich auf seinem Gesicht nur noch mehr hervorstechen ließ. „Mr. Weasley, angesichts deiner Liebe zum Essen, muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht wirklich über die Details deiner Geschichte überrascht bin." Weasleys Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. Er hatte nicht über Essen geschrieben. Von was sprach der kleine Homo? Seinen Blick hebend betrachtete Hadrian den unverständlichen Blick des Rotschopfs und erklärte in sanfter Bosheit: „Es sei denn, Ronald, es ist einfach nur dein Wortschatz, oder Mangel davon, was mich zu dieser Schlussfolgerung bringt. Sag mir, Mr. Weasley, wie lautet das französische Wort für Käse?"

Marvolo schüttelte über den offenen Mund und dem unwissenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Weasleys angewidert seinen Kopf. Dieser Junge war der positive Beweis dafür, dass Zaubererfamilien nach den ersten fünf Kindern aufhören sollten, weitere zu zeugen. Darüber hinaus, hatte wohl keiner der beiden Elternteile genug Magie, um auch nur annähernd etwas attraktives oder intelligentes hervorzubringen. Der Professor für Dunkle Künste sah dann zu, wie Hadrian sprichwörtlich das Messer tiefer bohrte.

„Du weißt es nicht? Weil: du benutzt es durchgehend. Ich war, gelinde gesagt, komplett angewidert davon. Jetzt verstehe ich meinen Fehler jedoch. Nun, eigentlich verstehe ich deinen Fehler. Erlaube mir, es dir zu erklären, Mr. Weasley. Du musst verstehen, dass du zwei ähnliche Worte mit zwei deutlich verschiedenen Konzepten verwechselst. 'Fromage' ist der Käse. 'Frottage' ist der sexuelle Akt. Anstatt eine Geschichte darüber zu schreiben, wie du in einem Akt von 'Frottage' mit deinem bewusstlosen Bruder Charles bist, schreibst du darüber, wie ihr beide dreckige Dinge mit Käse anstellt. Ich flehe dich an, lerne den Unterschied. Ich habe mich beim Durchlesen beinahe mehrmals übergeben müssen. Und, oh Mann, ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, was Charles dazu sagen würde."

Beide Malfoys hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt breite, rachsüchtige Grinsen auf ihren gut aussehenden Gesichtern. Die Malfoy-Weasley Fehde war allseits bekannt, obwohl in Wahrheit keiner der Malfoys ein Problem mit den älteren Jungs hatte. Sie waren mehr die Vertreter der Prewitts, der mütterlichen Seite der Familie. Aber Arthur Weasley und sein jüngster Sohn Ronald waren aus demselben Holz geschnitzt. Beide zu dumm, zu jähzornig, viel zu schnell dabei, ihre Fäuste anstatt Magie zu nutzen und zu einfach von Albus Dumbledore manipulierbar. Der letzte Versuch daran, von der verschwendeten magischen Energie, die Ronald Weasley war, schlau zu erscheinen, war höchst amüsant für die listige und hoch intelligente Malfoy Familie.

Wie erwartet färbte sich Ronalds Gesicht rot vor Wut und seine großen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Marvolo begann einen mentalen Countdown, startend bei drei, und als er bei eins ankam, war Weasley bereits auf den Beinen und rief: „Fick dich, Morgan! Wer glaubst du, wer du bist? Tust so als wärst du intelligent und raffiniert, obwohl du nur eine arme, hässliche Waise bist? Du kannst es einfach nicht ertragen, dass du nicht beliebt bist, und dass du kein Zuhause oder Freunde hast... und schon gar keine Familie! Du bist nur eifersüchtig!" Als er fertig war, atmete der vor Zorn bebende Rotschopf schwerfällig und sein Mund hing offen, als er gierig Luft einsog.

Bereit dazwischen zu gehen, stoppten Abraxas und Tobias, als sie Marvolos erhobene Hand sahen. Den implizierten Befehl ihres Anführers befolgend, entspannten sie sich und warteten ab. Und als sie zu dem jungen Mr. Morgan sahen, verstanden die beiden Professoren, warum Slytherin sie zurück hielt.

Hadrians gesamte Haltung und Ausdruck spiegelte wider, wie unbeeindruckt er war, während er gelassen zusah, wie der Weasley vor Wut explodierte. Als Weasley stoppte und ihm die wenigen Worte, die er überhaupt kannte, ausgingen, lächelte Hadrian einfach und antwortete ihm leise: „Du hast vollkommen recht. Ich bin definitiv eifersüchtig auf jeden, der eine liebende Familie und ein gutes Zuhause hat. Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, was das damit zu tun hat, dass du Käse fickst, und ich wäre auch definitiv nicht daran interessiert mich an meinem Bruder zu reiben, wenn ich einen hätte, aber da mein Status als eine vernünftig intelligente, aber obdachlose Waise von dir im Moment als wichtig erachtet wird, können wir gerne darüber diskutieren. Fang an; ich bin mir sicher, dass wir alle Zeit genug haben, um zu warten."

Der dämliche Rotschopf kam schließlich dazu einen Blick auf seine Umgebung zu werfen. Die versteinerten Blicke der anderen Löwen, die höhnenden Blicke der Slytherins und der zornerfüllte Blick von Professor Slytherin, der Vergeltung versprach, ließen den Trottel schließlich erkennen, in was für ein großes Fettnäpfchen er getreten war. Ein Blick auf die grinsenden, rachsüchtigen Gesichter der Malfoys ließen ihn hart schlucken und er ließ sich schwerfällig zurück in seinen Sessel plumpsen. Oh, Merlin, seine Mutter würde ihn umbringen für das, was er gesagt hatte. Charlie würde ihn töten für das, was er geschrieben hatte, sollte er es je herausfinden. Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen, weil er den Malfoys nur noch mehr Munition geliefert hatte. Und die Zwillinge würden ihn unbarmherzig foltern.

„Ich bin so gefickt", murmelte er kläglich zu sich selbst. Hadrians sofortiger Konter „Nun, das war doch der Kern deiner Geschichte, oder etwa nicht?", brachte erneut eine Welle prustendes Gelächter. Ronald sackte in seinem Sessel zusammen und wartete nur noch auf das Ende dieser höllischen Klasse. Er brauchte etwas zu essen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, als er inbrünstig darauf hoffte, dass es heute nichts mit Käse auf der Speisekarte gab.

Sein berüchtigter Appetit blieb unberührt vom Nachsitzen, das ihm Professor Slytherin für seinen Ausbruch erteilte, obwohl er nicht glücklich damit war, das nächste Mal in der Küche helfen zu müssen, wenn die Hauselfen Camembert machten.

Inzwischen waren auch einige Slytherins dabei sich mentale Notizen darüber zu machen, wie sie den Gryffindortisch am besten mit dutzenden Käsegerichten füllen konnten. Die grinsenden Professoren ließen sie planen.

Die ruhelosen Gryffindors erstarrten erneut als sie spürten, wie böswillige Augen über sie hinweg sahen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen schwor sich mittlerweile denjenigen, der für diesen dummen Streich verantwortlich war, büßen zu lassen. Sicher war es lustig, wenn es nur den schüchternen Ravenclaw traf und er darunter leiden musste. Niemand hatte aber auch nur für einen Moment daran gedacht, dass der Junge, der kaum sprach, dazu in der Lage war, geschweige denn willig war, überhaupt jemanden zu erzählen, was darin geschrieben stand. Fakt war, dass sie darum gewettet hatten, er würde die Papiere einfach verbrennen. Anschließend würden sie Ärger bekommen, weil sie praktisch den Wettbewerb zunichte gemacht haben. Aber was zur Hölle hatte er vor? Den Spieß so umzudrehen, wie er es gerade tat. Jeder von ihnen zuckte zusammen, als sich das gesamte Gewicht des Blickes auf sie richtete, sich zum nächsten Ziel bewegte, und wieder fixierte.

Parvati Patil lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, als Hadrians Augen bei ihr anhielten, und auch dort blieben. Oh, Merlin. Padma würde ihr das ewig vorhalten. Und da sie ebenfalls in Ravenclaw war, hatte sie auch schon die Gelegenheit zu lesen, was Parvati geschrieben hatte. Und wenn Padma es an ihren oh-so-traditionellen Vater weiter erzählte... ! Die hübsche Gryffindor verfluchte sich. Ihr Vater würde sie nie wieder aus dem Haus lassen.

„Miss Parvati Patil." Ihr flehender Blick traf auf unerbittliche grüne Augen, die nichts gutes für das junge Mädchen verhießen. „Erzähl mir, Parvati, weißt du, was es bedeutet zu 'kichern'?" Sie blinzelte, bevor sie ihm zögerlich antwortete. „Ja, natürlich. Es bedeutet zu lachen... zu glucksen... vermute ich." Hadrian grinste sie breit an. „Ausgezeichnet, Parvati! Warum du nicht in Ravenclaw bist, werde ich nie verstehen!" Sein Sarkasmus war zu stechend, damit ihn der dümmere der Patil Zwillinge bemerken konnte.

„Parvati, zu 'kichern' ist eigentlich etwas, das du, Lavender und Dolores tut, wenn ihr untereinander seid. Tatsache ist, Dolores ist der beste 'Kicherer', den ich je gesehen habe. Du kennst doch das Geräusch, das sie machte als sie gehört hatte, dass den Kobolden die Benutzung eines Zauberstabes verwehrt wurde? Das war 'kichern' – eine Art falsches Lachen. Verstanden?" Parvati nickte langsam. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn Dolores Umbridge kicherte. Es war ein hässliches Geräusch. Beinahe so schlimm wie dieses ständige 'hem-hem' von ihr.

Hadrian lächelte aufmunternd, als er das Mädchen geduldig auf seinen Punkt leitete. „Also, Parvati, in deiner Geschichte beschreibst du dich selbst, wie du einem Jungen einen bläst." Das Gesicht des Mädchen färbte sich augenblicklich puterrot, während ein Kichern und Schnauben im Raum ausbrach. „Und, während du auf deinen Knien bist, sagst du, dass du nach oben siehst, als du etwas mit deiner Zunge anstellst – du bist an dieser Stelle recht ungenau – und dann 'kicherte' (**) der Junge."

„...!"

„Verzeihung, Parvati? Ich fürchte, ich habe das nicht ganz verstanden."

Parvati räusperte sich, starrte auf den Tisch vor ihr und antwortete deutlicher: „Wanken. Ich meinte, dass er ins Wanken geriet. Du weißt schon, er wurde schwach und schwankte ein wenig, als Reaktion, und so." Oh Merlin, das war so peinlich. Sie würde sich niemals mehr mit den Rumtreibern sehen lassen. Nie mehr, nie mehr, nie mehr!

Hadrians Ausdruck von beginnenden Verständnis wäre perfekt gewesen, wäre er nicht vor Slytherins ausgeführt worden. „OH! Jetzt verstehe ich es. Denn, um ehrlich zu sein, Parvati, deine unnachgiebigen Aussagen zu Beginn deiner Geschichte, dass du wirklich weißt, wie man einen guten Blowjob gibt, machte mich ernsthaft besorgt um dein Ego. Immerhin, wenn ein Mann 'kichert', während du ihm einen bläst, denke ich, dass wir uns alle einig darüber sind, dass du es falsch machst."

Professor Slytherins Schnauben war deutlich im Raum zu hören. Einige der Schlangen lachten so hart, dass sie nicht einmal einen Ton von sich gaben. Basierend von dem Verlauf des heutigen Tages, kam Marvolo zu dem Entschluss, sich den Sprechenden Hut zu schnappen, und den jungen Mr. Morgan neu einteilen zu lassen. Der Junge war ein Slytherin, dessen war er sich sicher.

Hadrian wartete ab, bis es still um die beschämte Parvati war, bevor er sich leicht zurück lehnte und erneut, absichtlich, durch die Pergamente blätterte. Wieder erstarrten die Löwen.

Das langsame, unheilvolle Lächeln, das sich auf dem Gesicht des Ravenclaws ausbreitete, füllte die Herzen der übrigen Gryffindors mit Angst und Schrecken. Diejenigen, deren Geschichte noch nicht vorgelesen wurde, tauschten verängstigte Blicke aus und hofften inbrünstig, nicht das nächste Opfer zu werden.

„James Potter."

„Scheiße!"

„Nachsitzen, Mr. Potter. Mit mir", sagte Slytherin kühl.

Der Kopf des Potter-Erben fiel auf seine verschränkten Arme, während er jämmerlich wimmerte. Die drei Professoren, zusammen mit den vielen Slytherins (vor allem Severus Prince), verspürten den überwältigenden Drang ihre Hände zu reiben oder ein anderes Anzeichen von purer Vorfreude von sich zu geben. Bedachte man, dass der junge Mr. Morgan tatsächlich ein Opfer der nicht vorhandenen Ehre der Potter Familie war, glaubte Marvolo, dass der junge Mann sich das Beste für den Schluss aufgehoben hatte.

„James, du hast über Professor Marvolo Slytherin geschrieben."

Die Stille legte sich wie ein Felsblock über den Raum. Bei den Gryffindortischen waren geweitete Augen und offene Münder ein favorisierter Ausdruck. Remus Lupin wollte James am liebsten zur Besinnung schütteln. Idiot! Der freche 'Meister Rumtreiber' musste immer alles und jeden übertreffen! Immer musste er die dümmsten Risiken eingehen! Was für ein Holzkopf schreibt eine Pornogeschichte über den gefährlichsten Mann, den sie kannten? Vor allem, wenn auch nur die geringste Chance darin bestand, dass besagter Mann davon Wind bekommen konnte? Beim heiligen Mond, James' Vater – oh, Göttin, seine Mutter! - wird ihn verschmähen. Und wenn ihn seine Eltern nicht in die Finger bekamen, Professor Slytherin würde es auf jeden Fall. Das Leben, wie James es kannte, war wahrscheinlich vorbei, und das Gesicht seines Freundes beurteilend, wusste James das auch.

„James, deine Geschichte war überaus zum Nachdenken anregend und aufschlussreich. Du hast davon geschrieben, wie Professor Slytherin, in einer anderen Dimension, aussehen würde wie eine Schlange, wie er sich mit Schlangen paaren würde – du scheinst seine vertraute Nagini dabei zu bevorzugen – und langsam, durch die gesamten Krankheiten, die er sich durch seine sexuellen Abenteuer einfängt, dem Wahnsinn verfällt."

An dieser Stelle war Professor Slytherin nicht der Einzige, dessen Haltung von schmerzvoller und langwieriger Folter versprach – obwohl seine wohl die am überzeugendsten war.

„Deine Geschichte war interessant und ungewöhnlich. Außerdem sehr ekelhaft und möglicherweise das Grundgerüst für eine Klage hinsichtlich der Regeln dieses Wettbewerbs betreffend der Miteinbeziehung einer bekannten Person und Verleumdung." Als er dies sagte, huschten seine Augen für eine Sekunde zu dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins, welcher den Blick sofort bemerkte und sich augenblicklich beruhigte. In diesem schnellen Blick war ein klarer Vorsatz enthalten. Und mit einer dieser sprunghaften Erkenntnisse, die halfen Marvolo zu der mächtigen Person zu machen, die er heute war, erkannte er, dass der junge Hadrian ihm eine wunderbare Möglichkeit auf einem silbernen Tablett servierte – die Chance, die Potters, bedeutende Unterstützer der Phönix Partei, in seinen Einflussbereich zu bekommen. Durch diese Offenbarung erkannte Marvolo, dass Hadrians kurze Pause im Deckmantel es sich bequemer zu machen, eigentlich eine Frage war. Als der Hauslehrer der Slytherins nickte, fuhr Hadrian geschmeidig fort. Marvolo beobachtete ihn fasziniert.

„Einen großen Aspekt der Geschichte, mit dem ich Probleme hatte, war, wie sorgfältig es geschrieben war – oder zumindest, der Mangel an Sorgfalt. Es ist gefüllt mit Rechtschreibfehlern und schlecht zusammengesetzten Sätzen, besonders in Bezug auf falsch platzierte Bestimmungswörter. Zum Beispiel, James, beschreibst du am Anfang eine Szene, die eigentlich das Bild eines großen, starken Professor Slytherin am Strand hätte werden können, wie er ohne Sorge in das Meerwasser trat, als es den Saum seiner Hosen benetzte. Ist dies das Bild, das du übermitteln wolltest?"

James, eine Chance sehend seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, nickte und sagte: „Ja. Ich wollte zeigen, dass er mächtig war und sich nicht darum scherte seine Klamotten zu ruinieren und so was." Er nickte noch einmal, sicher, dass es ihm zumindest ein wenig gegen die Schwierigkeiten, die auf ihn zukommen würden, helfen würde.

Hadrian nickte nur in Gedanken versunken. „Nun, James, das ist es, was ich dir vor ein paar Tagen versucht habe zu erklären – wie ein schlecht geschriebener Satz eine völlig andere Bedeutung vermitteln kann. Was du hättest schreiben sollen war: 'Professor Slytherin wanderte in das Meer, ohne das Salzwasser, welches das feine Material seiner Hosen durchdrang, zu beachten.'" Er stoppte für einen Moment, ließ die Anspannung ansteigen, bevor er zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholte. „Was du wirklich geschrieben hast, war: 'Professor Slytherin ging auf den Strand und nässte in seine Hosen.'"

Gleichzeitig erstarrten die Slytherins im Raum, während die Gryffindors aussahen als würden ihnen die Augen ausfallen. Remus dachte, er erlitt einen Herzinfakt. Sirius, selbstvergessen wie eh und je, kicherte vor sich hin. Peter sah aus, als wollte er weinen.

Und genau das tat James auch.

Die Stille breitete sich aus, und sie wurde schwer durch das Gewicht der Unheil versprechenden Blicke ihrer Professoren und der eiskalten Wut, die von Professor Slytherin in frostigen Wellen ausgestrahlt wurde. Schließlich hob James einen flehenden Blick zu Hadrian und bat ihn stumm darum, etwas, irgendetwas, zu tun, um diese Spannung aufzuheben.

Er würde es zutiefst bereuen.

Hadrian klatschte seine Hände zusammen, was einige Schüler dazu veranlasste zusammenzuzucken, und erklärte fröhlich: „Also, ich wette, ihr wollte alle schon wissen, wer gewonnen hat, richtig? Nun, ich will euch nicht auf die Folter spannen... Ihr ALLE habt gewonnen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Seine Freude daran war nicht gespielt.

Selbst die Professoren waren davon verwirrt. Bis jetzt hatte der junge Hadrian Morgan eine wunderbare Rache gegen die Siebtklässler der Gryffindors erhalten. Warum also, würde er nun diese bittere Pille entfernen, indem er sie belohnte? Als der Junge jedoch weiter erklärte, benötigte es Marvolos gesamte Willenskraft nicht vor Stolz zu strahlen. Er würde Hadrian definitiv bis zum Abendessen – und keine Sekunde länger - vom Hut neu zuteilen lassen.

„In Ordnung! Zuerst ist hier eure Galleone. Glaubt mir, es tut mir weh, euch allen eine davon zu geben; das ist ein sehr teures Buch und einige Mahlzeiten, die ich euch hier übergebe, wisst ihr. Trotzdem, ihr verdient es, und es wäre ja nicht der erste Platz, wenn ihr sie nicht erhalten würdet!"

Die zuhörenden Slytherins schüttelten ihre Köpfe in purer Belustigung. Hadrian erzählte ihnen sogar, dass sie nicht den ersten Platz belegen konnten, wenn sie das Geld nicht annahmen. Wenn man von einer Vorahnung sprach! Und doch lehnte sie niemand ab, auch wenn Longbottom seine mit einem resignierenden Seufzen akzeptierte. Die Professoren machten sich eine mentale Notiz davon, die Longbottom Familie zu beobachten. Selbst wenn der junge Neville in dieser Farce mitgemacht hatte, er schien es nicht aus dem Grund getan zu haben, um Hadrian zu schikanieren.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört, sprach Hadrian direkt zu Neville: „Oh, Neville! Vergib mir, dass ich dich vernachlässigt habe. Ich habe deinen Eintrag für eine spezielle Belohnung zur Seite gelegt. Zuerst, lass es mich für dich bewerten." Der junge Longbottom schloss seine Augen und nickte. Er verdiente es.

Deshalb war er auch überrascht über das, was Hadrian sagte. „Neville, deine Geschichte war unglaublich. Und das meine ich ernst. Es war so schön geschrieben, dass ich sie zu meinem persönlichen Verleger geschickt habe, und du nun ein Treffen mit ihm am nächsten Dienstag während deiner Freistunde hast."

Neville blinzelte ihn verdutzt an, immer noch befürchtend seine eigene, verdiente Portion an Sarkasmus von Hadrian zu bekommen. Er musste wohl mental stärker sein als er dachte, denn er konnte den Widerhaken in Hadrians Worten ums Verrecken nicht finden. Vielleicht würde der Verleger ihn persönlich demütigen?

Hadrians wunderschönes Lächeln war ehrlich. „Neville, ich schwöre dir, dass ich es ernst meine." Er sah sich im Raum um, großteils aber zu den Slytherins, die es mehr zu schätzen wissen würden. „Für den Rest von euch, Neville folgte dem Beispiel seiner Gleichaltrigen und schrieb eine sexuell orientierte Geschichte. Jedoch schrieb er sie über die Flora und Fauna. Er benutzte schöne, beschreibende Analogien wie Orchideen und Weinranken, und erschuf ein literarisches Kunstwerk. Ich habe es persönlich zu einem meiner Verleger gebracht und auch zu einem der führenden botanischen Verleger. Neville, du kannst wundervoll schreiben und ich werde dir niemals vergeben, wenn du damit aufhörst." Seine Aufrichtigkeit war beinahe schmerzhaft.

Wie betäubt starrte ihn der Erbe der Longbottoms einfach nur an. Schließlich blinzelte er und sah vorsichtig zu den drei Professoren. Zumindest sie würden ihn doch wegen seiner Teilnahme mit ihren Blicken erdolchen. Er hatte es versucht auf eine Art zu tun, die für Hadrian nicht beleidigend war. Eine Art, welche die Bemühungen des Ravenclaws stille Anerkennung zeigen würde, und was sein wirkliches Interesse ansprach. Aber damit hatte er bei weitem nicht gerechnet! Nichtsdestotrotz, erlaubten ihm die zustimmenden Blicke auf den Gesichtern von Professor Slytherin, Malfoy und Prince an Hadrians begeisterte Bewertung zu glauben.

Huch. Er würde als Autor herausgebracht werden. Für botanische Pornographie.

Er lachte schnaubend. Merlin, seine Großmutter würde ihn umbringen.

Nach Nevilles dankbarer Anerkennung und dem Versprechen, die Sache weiter zu besprechen, wenn sie unter vier Augen waren, verdunkelte sich Hadrians Gesichtsausdruck und sein Grinsen war für einen kurzen Moment blutrünstig. Ein Grinsen, das sogar einen erotischen Schauer über Marvolos Rücken jagte. Er musste diesen Jungen unbedingt in sein Haus bringen. Auf der Stelle!

Ahnungslos über die Gedanken des mächtigen Zauberers, begann Hadrian mit der letzten Phase des Programmablaufes.

„Gut. Nun, da jeder von euch eine Geschichte eingereicht hat, und ihr die Galleonen als Anerkennung für den ersten Platz angenommen habt, habt ihr alle automatisch zu dem Rest eurer Preise zugestimmt. Tatsache ist, in der Sekunde, in der ihr eure Galleonen berührt habt, wurden alle anderen Preise platziert. Wieder, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich wünsche einen schönen Tag und danke euch für eure Teilnahme." Damit packte der Junge seine Pergamente zusammen, und legte sie zurück in die Mappe.

Die Proteste der Löwen begannen auf der Stelle. Sirius' Stimme war am lautesten, und verlangte danach zu wissen, was sie sonst noch bekamen und wann sie es bekommen würden. Als Hadrian das hörte, sah er auf und das böse Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war frostig. „Oh, Sirius. Liebliche kleine Löwen! Ich verspreche euch, dass ihr absolut das bekommt, was ihr verdient. Soll ich es erklären?"

Die Slytherins nickten eifrig zusammen mit den ahnungslosen Gryffindors. Merlin, ja! Und wie verzweifelt sie wollten, dass Hadrian es erklärte! Das war einfach zu gut, um die Klasse zu verlassen, ohne das gesamte Ausmaß der Rache zu kennen.

„Also gut", schnurrte Hadrian fast. „Nun, zuerst, zu den vereinbarten Bedingungen, die ich für den Gewinner aufgestellt habe, wird jede einzelne eurer Geschichte veröffentlicht. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, die Geschichte des Gewinners nur in meiner eigenen Zeitschrift zu veröffentlichen, aber mal im Ernst. Ihr verdient So. Viel. Mehr."

Marvolo unterdrückte den Drang böse zu lachen mit aller Gewalt. Es war einfach unziemlich.

„Alsooooo", sagte Hadrian und dehnte die letzte Silbe, schwelgend in dem wachsenden Entsetzen in den Gesichtern der Gryffindors. Außer Neville, der ein Buch fest an sich presste, um so dem Drang zu applaudieren zu entkommen. „Jede einzelne eurer Geschichten wird im Tagespropheten, dem Quibbler, und der Hexenwoche veröffentlicht. Desweiteren habe ich Kopien davon an das Ministerium für Magie geschickt, wo eure Geschichten für jeden sichtbar beim Zauberstabregistrierungsbüro zu lesen sein werden."

Sirius Black wurde übel.

„Außerdem", fügte der Ravenclaw neckend hinzu, was Professor Slytherin dazu veranlasste seine Position zu verändern, um seine Erektion besser verstecken zu können, „flogen die Eulen aus, direkt nachdem ihr eure Galleone angenommen habt."

Remus Lupin starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Tisch. Peter Pettigrew begann zu heulen.

Als Hadrian Richtung Türe schlenderte, stoppte er, um noch eine letzte Sache über seine Schulter loszuwerden. „Außerdem, da ihr euch so eine große Mühe gegeben habt, habe ich beschlossen, dass ihr alles verdient, was ich euch geben kann. Deshalb sind Eulen mit Kopien eurer Geschichten zu jedem eurer Familienmitgliedern unterwegs. Sie sollten mittlerweile alle angekommen sein! Bedenkt doch nur, dass gerade jetzt, eure Geschichte gelesen wird. Von eurer Mutter..."

Ronald Weasley begann zu hyperventilieren.

„... eurem Vater..."

James Potter schluckte einen schweren Kloß runter. Cormac McLaggen übergab sich.

„... euren Schwestern..."

Parvati Patil ließ ihre Geldbörse fallen.

„... euren Brüdern..."

Man hätte denken können, Ronald Weasley würde ein Kind zur Welt bringen, so heftig hyperventilierte er.

„... euren Großeltern..."

Neville Longbottom grinste.

„... und natürlich euren Professoren..."

Sirius Black fragte sich, ob ein Hund wohl schneller rennen konnte als eine Katze.

„... und innerhalb weniger Stunden wahrscheinlich auch die Anwälte eurer Professoren."

Hadrian betrachtete die Verheerung, welches die Gryffindors darstellten, nickte den ehrfürchtigen Slytherins zu und lächelte die Professoren dankend an. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, als die drei unerschütterlichen Männer in Applaus ausbrachen, direkt gefolgt von den restlichen Slytherins im Raum... und Neville Longbottom. Er verneigte sich mit einer graziösen Verbeugung und schlenderte aus dem Raum.

Seine nun schmerzende Erektion diskret richtend, eilte Professor Marvolo direkt zum Floh-Netzwerk der Schule. Er hatte ein Gespräch mit einem Hut zu führen, und zwar jetzt!

~fin~

* * *

* oder auch ICW International Confederation of Wizardry. Für diejenigen, die damit mehr anfangen können.

** Im Original gibt es hier eine Anspielung zwischen den ähnlich geschriebenen Worten

'to titter' (. Zu Kichern)

und

'to totter' (. zu torkeln, zu schwanken, ins Wanken geraten)

Dieses beiden Worte geben, wie man sehen kann im deutschen keinen Anlass dazu, sie zu verwechseln. Im englischen aber kann man es sehr schnell verwechseln.


End file.
